South Lincoln Street
by Erised Black
Summary: Bella, Rosalie y Alice acaban de mudarse en su nuevo piso. Con la emoción de la novedad se les suma la perspectiva de tener a tres hermanos de anuncio en el piso de arriba. Lo que ellas no saben es lo que les espera. BxE-JxB/AxE-JxA/RxJ-ExR Todos humanos.
1. Laid

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea de la trama pertenece a mi amiga Silvia (alias Siesna). Edward, Jasper y Emmett son hermanos bajo el nombre de Cullen; Alice y Rosalie lo mismo pero apellidándose Hale. _

_Todos son humanos._

**South Lincoln Street**

**Laid**

**(by Matt Nathanson)**

El sol centelleaba relucientemente en el cielo de Port Angeles cuando bajamos del ostentoso coche rojo de Rosalie. Para mi gusto era quizás demasiado chillón y llamaba demasiado la atención en esa zona de la ciudad, aunque fuera de las más privilegiadas.

Me percaté de que toda la gente que paseaba por el paseo marítimo, justo delante de nuestro nuevo apartamento, vestía de forma tan elegante como Rosalie, y tanto Alice como yo desentonábamos, pese a que a ella no pareciera molestarle.

Parecía increíble la rapidez con la que habíamos trasladado todos los muebles desde Forks hasta el nuevo piso, en la calle South Lincoln. Más increíble aún era que no me hubiera muerto durante el traslado, pensé con ironía, puesto que subir el nuevo sofá de tapicería italiana por las escaleras fue muy mala idea. Estaba muy orgullosa de mi misma: apenas unos cuantos rasguños.

Respiré la brisa marina, llenándome los pulmones de aire salino y fresco. Estaba muy contenta de haberme alejado del ambiente verde y húmedo de Forks, aunque me sabía mal haber dejado definitivamente a Charlie solo, pues tras la muerte de Renée en ese fatídico accidente de avión, parecía muy afectado.

Renée, mi difunta madre, había vivido al límite junto a Phil hasta que su avión se estrelló durante la luna de miel. Para mí fue, obviamente, horroroso. Mi madre, mi única amiga, muerta sin que le hubiera podido decir adiós y sin haberla visto durante los últimos tres meses que había pasado en la oscura ciudad de Forks. De eso había pasado ya medio año, y ya lo tenía más superado, aunque en las frías noches de luna llena lloraba recordando a mi madre.

Alice me llamó la atención. Abstraída con mis cavilaciones no me había percatado de la peligrosa cercanía que existía entre mi persona y la farola más cerca del Porsche de Rosalie. Retrocedí aliviada y seguí a mis compañeras de piso, las cuales se disponían a entrar, por primera vez desde que todo estaba ya en orden, en _nuestro_ nuevo departamento.

El edificio blanco, de cuatro plantas y un piso por planta, estaba a primera línea de mar y las ventanas principales daban a unas maravillosas vistas del mar y el puerto de Port Angeles. Había muchos edificios así en la ciudad, pero nos decidimos por este ya que los demás pisos estaban en venta, y tendríamos todo el edificio para nosotras solas sin la preocupación de molestar a los vecinos.

Subimos unas escaleras de mármol blanco con emoción. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Ya había estado con anterioridad en el piso, por supuesto, pero ese día era el definitivo. La primera noche que íbamos a pasar allí las tres, juntas y solas.

El ruido de los tacones de Rosalie resonaba por la escalera, aumentando mi nerviosismo. Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja delante de mí, mirando alternativamente a Rosalie y a mí. También empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

Llegamos al primer piso. A _nuestro _piso.

Le concedimos el honor de abrir la puerta a Rosalie, puesto que fue ella quien encontró el departamento de nuestros sueños, y la que más dinero había invertido en su compra.

La llave giró sin ruido alguno, y la puerta se abrió en el más expectante de los silencios, mientras yo me olvidaba de respirar por unos instantes.

El piso era completamente blanco: paredes inmaculadas y suelos de mármol reluciente como un diamante. Muebles lacados del mismo color, con un toque moderno y marino, estaban perfectamente dispuestos en su sitio, por obra de un interiorista amigo de Rosalie.

Alice se había encargado de escoger los pequeños detalles que daban vida al lugar. Las lámparas colgantes tenían un aire tropical y vivo; alfombras exóticas recubrían parte del suelo en lugares estratégicos; pequeñas velitas perfumadas y de distintos colores estaban situadas en las estanterías bajas que había por las distintas habitaciones.

Prácticamente ellas se encargaron de todo. Yo solamente decoré la cocina, puesto que me gusta mucho cocinar, y mi habitación, del mismo modo que ellas se encargaron de las suyas.

Mi habitación era la única que tenía vistas al mar. A cambio de este pequeño privilegio, me había quedado con la más pequeña, pero era suficiente para mí. No tenía tres mil vestidos como Rosalie, o necesitaba espacio donde crear mis obras pictóricas como Alice. Con una buena cama, un decente armario y un escritorio estaba feliz.

La había pintado de color turquesa pastel, el favorito de Renée. Mi pequeño homenaje personal a ella. Entré en mi nueva habitación, mientras mis compañeras hacían lo mismo, y abrí la ventana, que daba a la calle principal. Me sorprendió ver aparcado un flamante Volvo plateado al lado del coche de Rosalie, pero en cuanto recordé en qué barrio nos encontrábamos dejé de darle importancia.

Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar un genial festín de inauguración; una receta que me había mandado mi madre en su último e-mail: crema de carabineros y solomillo con pasta fresca.

…

Estaba ya empezando a trabajar con el solomillo cuando un grito de Alice nos alertó a Rosalie, quien se encontraba en la cocina comprando bikinis por internet en su portátil. Las dos nos dirigimos hacia la terracita delantera donde la morena se había instalado para pintar su nuevo cuadro.

Nos la encontramos agachada espiando por entre la verja del balcón, con aires de águila depredadora apunto de atacar a su cena. Decidimos imitarla antes de preguntar nada y nos agachamos a su lado, aunque no llegamos a entrar en la terracita.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Rosalie.

Alice se volteó hacia nosotras, hiperventilando. Me preocupé mucho, quizás le hubiera dado una insolación, aunque el sol todavía no era muy alto y el balcón del segundo piso hacía sombra suficiente.

—Oh, ¡Dios mío! ¡Ahora ya me puedo morir! —exclamó en un susurro, asomándose ahora por la barandilla de la verja.

Rosalie levantó una ceja y se acercó también. Al instante se sonrojó, se levantó, ignorando las súplicas de Alice de que se agachara otra vez, y pasó por mi lado suspirando:

—No hay para tanto.

Vencida por la curiosidad, me acerqué, todavía agachada, hacia donde estaba Alice.

Y les vi.

Del Volvo plateado habían salido tres muchachos, que parecían sacados de una película. Altos, no muy morenos, apuestos, de perfectas facciones angelicales y miradas deslumbrantes. Pensé que quizás estaba soñando y me pellizqué. Como me dolió, decidí buscar una cámara que estuviera grabando el nuevo anuncio del Volvo, pero no la vi.

Alice tiró de mi manga, señalando al más alto y fornido de todos. Me volteé para buscar a Rosalie y la encontré mirando detenidamente al que parecía más joven, con un deje de perversión en la mirada. Volví a examinarlos.

El que me llamó más la atención, fue el que estaba en medio de los otros dos chicos. Ni tan fornido ni tan joven, pero sencillamente perfecto.

Alice soltó otro chillido cuando los tres se dirigieron hasta nuestro portal y, cuando desaparecieron de nuestra vista bajo el balcón, sonó el interfono, casi le dio un colapso nervioso.

Rosalie corrió para llegar la primera, aunque hubiera llegado de todos modos puesto que Alice era incapaz de mover un músculo y yo hubiera tropezado tres veces antes de llegar.

—¿Dígame? —preguntó con un tono demasiado seductor a mi parecer. ¿Y si era el de en medio quien preguntaba?

Estuvieron un largo rato dándole la respuesta, y el bonito rostro de Rosalie fue cambiando de expresiones para llegar al máximo exponente de placidez. Cuando colgó, fue incapaz de decirnos algo a nosotras dos, y se limitó a abrir la puerta.

En nada tuvimos a los tres apuestos jóvenes en nuestro umbral, mostrándonos una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico.

—Hola preciosas —saludó el más fornido, el que había llamado la atención de Alice—. Me complace comunicaros que vamos a ser vuestros nuevos vecinos —explicó alegremente.

Alice suspiró demasiado alto y Rosalie me miró con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

—Me presentaré —siguió el muchacho—: Me llamo Emmett Cullen, tengo veinte años. Estos son mis hermanos _pequeños_ —continuó con malicia—: Edward, que tiene dieciocho, y el benjamín, Jasper, todavía menor de edad.

El aludido, le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada.

Alice, recobrada de nuevo del primer impacto, se presentó e hizo lo mismo conmigo y con Rosalie. Por desgracia, nuestros vecinos no se quedaron a charlar mucho rato con nosotras y subieron hacia su nuevo piso: el segundo.

Suspiré para intentar recobrar la compostura y me dirigí hacia el solomillo, dejando a Alice gritándole a Rosalie cosas sobre los nuevos vecinos.

…

Jasper cerró la puerta mientras Emmett se dirigía a la cocina y volvía con tres cervezas para cada uno. La examiné abstraído antes de abrirla.

—¿Pensando en algo, hermanito? —inquirió Emmett, perspicaz.

Volteé los ojos antes de sonreírle divertido.

—Me apuesto a que puedo adivinarlo —intervino Jasper. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia él, alentándolo—. La castaña.

Solté una carcajada, miré a Emmett y dije:

—Rubia.

Éste se rió un poco antes de decirle a Jasper.

—La pequeñita hiperactiva.

Jasper se rió.

—No empecemos de nuevo, por favor. Ya van tres.

Miré a mí alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de cajas de envoltorios sin abrir, apiladas de cualquier forma y con claro peligro de caerse en breve. Ya iban tres veces.

—No es culpa nuestra —mintió Emmett, antes de reírse sonoramente. ¿Qué culpa teníamos nosotros de que siempre nos tocaran vecinas maniáticas?

—Pero ahora no va a pasar de nuevo —añadí orgulloso—. El piso es nuestro. No nos van a poder echar por cuarta vez. —sonreí malicioso.

Jasper suspiró. Se moría de ganas de diversión, pero ya estaba harto de tener que empaquetar sus pertenencias cada dos meses. Esta vez iba a resistir.

Miré a Emmett. Se había acabado ya la cerveza y abría otra. Pude ver en sus ojos nuevos planes para con las vecinas de abajo. Iba a ser muy divertido.

…

_¡Tachán! _

_Hace poco que empecé con los libros, y aquí me tenéis. Aunque me resista, estas cosas siempre pueden conmigo. Espero que os guste, y perdonéis si hay alguna cosa que no se parece del todo a los libros, pero es por exigencias de la trama._

_Agradezco a mi amiga Silvia la paciencia de haberse pasado toda la tarde conmigo para planear este nuevo fic. Un aplauso para ella._

_Estoy deseosa de vuestros comentarios._

_Eri._


	2. Jacob

South Lincoln StreetJacob

Estaba en clase, distraída mirando por la ventana cuando le vi. Era un chico algo más alto que yo, con el pelo largo y negro y de repente, me miró, a mi, con esos ojos negros y penetrantes.

_No sabía quién era. Parecía mayor que yo, pero eso no podía ser puesto que yo estaba en el último curso y no le había visto nunca antes. Pero entonces, ¿significaba eso que se había colado en el instituto y no estaba estudiando? ¡No podía ser! Charlie no me perdonaría nunca que me enamorara de alguien sin estudios. _

_La otra posibilidad era que ya había terminado el instituto, cosa bastante lógica puesto que si era mayor que yo, y yo estaba en el último curso, él tenía que haberse graduado antes que yo. _

_Miré a mi compañera de clase, Jessica, y le susurré al oído:_

_-¿Quién es? ¿Lo sabes?- Jessica siguió la dirección de mi dedo hasta encontrarse con el hermoso rostro del misterioso muchacho. _

_-Black, Jacob Black- dijo sin más. ¿es que acaso no veía que era extremadamente guapo? ¡¿cómo podía quedarse indiferente ante tal belleza?! -. Es dos cursos más pequeño que nosotras._

_Oh Dios mío. _

...

Salí del apartamento puntual, con tiempo de sobras para ir a trabajar. Se tardaba más o menos una media hora en llegar andando, pero como yo soy extremadamente torpe, debía salir de casa como mínimo con una hora de antelación por si las moscas.

Rosalie me había conseguido un trabajo en un restaurante italiano como camarera. El jefe parecía simpático y de hecho había sido el único al que poco le había importado mi torpeza. Esperaba que no fuera un trabajo demasiado difícil de hacer para no meter la pata, si sólo se trataba de servir copas en la barra, estaba segura de que si me concentraba lo suficiente podría llegar a hacerlo bien, aunque si me tocaba servir mesas, no tenía tanta confianza en no caerme.

Justo cuando salí de casa oí que me llamaban.

-¡eh, vecina!

Me giré y vi bajar con todo su esplendor y su belleza a Edward. Me quedé tan sorprendida que no le respondí. Pronto se puso a mi lado y me preguntó a dónde iba.

-pues iba a trabajar- y sin más me sonrío, a mí, y me preguntó si podía acompañarme -. ¡Pues claro!

Sonreí cual boba enamorada y salimos juntos del edificio.

Durante todo el camino no paró de hablarme y contarme cosas, muy triviales, pero divertidas. Aunque iba dándole conversación en mi interior no paraba de preguntarme cuál era el motivo de su presencia. ¿Acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Porque, la verdad, acompañarme a trabajar no parecía la cosa más interesante ni divertida del mundo.

Me sonrió.

...

_No lo volví a ver hasta pasado un mes. Apenas había olvidado algún detalle de su cara cuando choqué con él por accidente al salir del supermercado._

_-¡Perdón! –supliqué si abrir los ojos. Era la cuarta vez que chocaba con alguien desde que había entrado en el recinto, y las cajeras me miraban mal. Cuando abrí los ojos, empecé a recoger todo lo que se me había caído al suelo._

_Fue entonces cuando vi una mano de color rojizo agarrando varios tomates antes de tendérmelos. Y lo reconocí._

_-Mu... muchas gracias –respondí ruborizada. Jacob sonrió mostrando unos dientes deslumbradoramente blancos._

_-¿Te ayudo en algo? –se ofreció con otra sonrisa. _

_Asentí sin poder pronunciar palabra. Agarró todas mis bolsas con un solo brazo y se dirigió hacia mi coche sin que yo tuviera que decirle cual era. ¿Se habría fijado en mí antes?_

_-¿Eres la hija del jefe Swan, verdad? ¿Isabella? –preguntó mientras cargaba las bolsas al maletero._

_Hice una mueca._

_-Bella a secas –repuse._

_Se rió otra vez._

_-Te acompaño a casa –me ofrecí, para devolverle el favor._

...

Aquel día estuve más patosa de lo que esperaba. Se me cayeron tres copas, una botella de vino y otra de cointreau, cinco platos, cuatro tazas y seis vasos. Un completo desastre.

Pero, ante todo pronóstico, mi jefe no pareció enfadado.

-No pasa nada, mujer –me alentó dándome unas palmas en la espalda-. Ya le pillarás el truquillo.

Suspiré resignada y empecé a fregar el suelo. Por lo menos no iba a romper las baldosas a menos que resbalara con el suelo mojado y me diera de cabeza contra ellas.

Parecía que nunca nadie antes había limpiado aquel suelo del almacén de comida. Había mugre incrustada desde hacía milenios. ¿Y si la llevara a algún programa de la tele? A lo mejor era una reliquia nacional.

Entonces entró entre chillidos otra de las camareras.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –gritó a pleno pulmón cuando al puerta que comunicaba con la sala dónde había las mesas se hubo cerrado. Dudé que los clientes no la hubieran oído. Y, aunque me parecía bochornoso el espectáculo, paré oreja. Quizás era algo interesante.

-Y guapo, tremendamente guapo –estaba describiendo a alguien. Y esa descripción me sonaba demasiado.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entró otra de las camareras, algo atónita. Buscó entre el personal hasta dar con mis ojos. Empecé a disimular fregando con energía.

-Swan, hay un cliente que pide por ti –me llamó, antes de volverse hacia ellas-. ¡Pide por ella! –susurró desconcertada.

No la entendía, ni me imaginaba quien podía estar pidiendo por mi, así que me deshice de la fregona y me acicalé un poco antes de salir a la sala donde había las mesas.

¡Y allí estaba Edward Cullen esperándome!

…

_El paseo había empezado muchas horas antes, y ya había oscurecido en las calles de Forks. El aire se había enfriado un poco, y yo intentaba disimular que me estaba apunto de helar hasta los huesos._

_-¿Tienes frío? –afirmó más que preguntó mi acompañante. _

_Negué con la cabeza, pero él ya se había quitado una gruesa chaqueta de invierno y me la estaba poniendo en contra de mi voluntad por encima de los hombros. Se le veía preocupado por algo, y también un tanto nervioso._

_-¡Estás helada! –exclamó tras rozarme la mejilla con la mano._

_Sonreí intentando despistarlo. No quería que pensara que tenía frío, porque iba a querer volver a casa. Y yo no quería._

_En lugar de volver hacia el coche, dónde podríamos disfrutar de una cálida calefacción, optó por darme un abrazo. Un fuerte abrazo que me dejó sin respiración durante unos instantes y me levantó unos centímetros del suelo._

_-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó, divertido._

_Yo le sonreí, sin darme cuenta de que, tras el abrazo, no me había soltado del todo y de que se había ido acercando poco a poco a mi rostro._

_Cuento me percaté de la cercanía de su nariz, me ruboricé por completo._

…

Estaba tremendamente desconcertada. ¿Por qué se había quedado Edward Cullen a esperarme a que terminara mi turno?

Se lo pregunté en cuanto salimos.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer –fue su respuesta, mientras yo me despedía de mis compañeros de trabajo, que seguían alucinando con el chico.

Estaba alucinando. ¿Qué respuesta era aquella? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? Quizás le habían dado plantón y no quería reconocerlo, y por eso había esperado a que yo terminara.

-No me lo creo –repuse haciéndome la perspicaz, aunque no tenía la menor idea de por qué se había quedado allí.

Edward se rió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes blanquísimos. Tomé una fuerte inspiración antes de poder recuperar el aliento. La calle estaba fría aunque estábamos en verano.

-Venga, mujer, piensa –bromeó-. ¿Por qué te puedo haber esperado? Es muy fácil.

Me lo pensé un rato antes de responder. De pronto se me había encendido la bombilla en la cabeza y me acababa de dar cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al no haber caído antes. ¡Cuantas fantasías se habían formado en mi mente en menos de tres minutos!

-Trabajas aquí al lado, tenías hambre, y como era tarde, me has esperado porque vivimos en el mismo edificio –dije de carretilla.

El chico sonrió.

-Eureka –me dio un toquecito con la punta de su dedo índice en la nariz. Me ruboricé levemente-. Además, no me hacía gracia que volvieras andando si te puedo llevar en coche.

Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

El Volvo plateado que adornaba la acerca de delante de nuestro edificio ahora se encontraba en medio de la calle. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

Aterrada, acepté. Estaba emocionada y asustada a la vez. Todo olía a él. Demasiado bien para ser real.

Cerró mi puerta y en segundo estaba sentado a mi lado, encendiendo el motor y dando gas para calentarlo. Me daba la impresión de que Edward no iba a ser uno de esos chicos que conducen con prudencia.

Y no estaba equivocada.

…

_Él estaba conmigo cuando llamaron del hospital de Chicago. _

¿La familia Swan?

Si.

Somos del Saint Jeremy de Chicago. Debemos informarles de un accidente de aviación sucedido esta madrugada.

¿Cómo?

¿Son ustedes los parientes de Phill y Renée Dwyer?

_Pareció una broma telefónica de muy mal gusto._

_El teléfono se quedó colgando._

_A mi se me paró el corazón._

_A partir de entonces todo iba ido de mal a peor. No salía de casa. Mis notas bajaron a más no poder. Mis amigos terminaron por hartarse de mi (pedí a Charlie y a Jacob que no contaran nada a nadie, no quería ser la víctima del pueblo) puesto que nunca salía. Charlie se deprimió y pidió un permiso para la comisaría._

_Sólo Jacob venía a visitarme cada día, y yo lo trataba cada vez peor._

_Él se hacía el fuerte a mi lado, pero un día me llamó Embry. Cuando no estaba conmigo, mi novio se comportaba exactamente como yo._

Siento ser yo quien te diga esto, Bella, pero lo estás deprimiendo. Anímate por el bien de los dos, por favor.

_Eso fue como un montón de agua helada cayendo desde cincuenta metros encima de mi cabeza._

_Y fue entonces cuando supe que debía dejarlo, por lo menos hasta que me recuperara._

_Aunque, al parecer, él no opinaba como yo._

…

La temperatura del coche había subido. O quizás era mi temperatura corporal.

Edward aparcó justo delante de la casa. La calle estaba completamente vacía a excepción de un chico que deambulaba unos metros a lo lejos. El sonido de las olas rompía el silencio consecutivamente.

Bajé del coche algo alterada e intenté calmarme inhalando algo del aire frío que nos llegaba desde el mar.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Edward volvía a estar a mi lado.

Quedé petrificada cuando sus brazos me atraparon contra el Volvo. Eso que estaba apunto de pasar no podía ser real.

¿De verdad me iba a besar o sólo me estaba tomando el pelo?

Se acercó peligrosamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! –exclamó una voz demasiado conocida-. ¡Suelta a mi novia!

Me volví hacia el lugar de procedencia de aquella voz. El chico que deambulaba por la calle no era ni más ni menos que Jacob Black, furioso como nunca antes y dispuesto a romperle ese hermoso rostro a Edward Cullen.

Decidí que debía actuar y me dirigí sin vacilación hacia el recién llegado, con la mala pata de caerme a medio camino.

Con más mala suerte, fue Edward quien llegó a ayudarme, y Jacob parecía todavía más enfadado que antes cuando nos alcanzó. Si las miradas mataran, estaba claro que Edward hubiera muerto cincuenta veces antes de tocar el suelo.

-Bueno, Bella, mejor me voy –me dijo en un tono de voz suave, antes de ir hacia la puerta del edificio y dejarnos a solas.

Jacob estaba intentando tranquilizarse de espaldas a mi cuando la puerta de uno de los balcones se abrió. O mis compañeras estaban escuchando, o mis vecinos se habían vuelto unos cotillas.

-Querría que me explicaras –empezó Jacob, aguantándose la rabia que tenía dentro-, porqué me dejas a mi porque estás deprimida y luego resulta que te encuentro ligando con otros. ¿Ya se fue la depresión? ¿O era una excusa?

…

**Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, y por eso os pido disculpas. Primero estuve de exámenes finales, luego con las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, me fui de viaje ocho días y, cuando volví, empecé a hacer prácticas no remuneradas todas las mañanas. Vamos, que todavía no estoy de vacaciones, y lo que me queda.**

**Pero sé que todo esto no es excusa por que he ido actualizando otros fanfics. Simplemente, no sabía cómo continuar y esta tarde, gracias a Siesna, ha salido esto.**

**¿Qué os parece? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Agradecimientos a: **Siesna, Nadza Potter, Juu, AsakuCullen, coquitoh, MaliCullen05, Chris Marie 2403, Rei Hino Cullen, Diana Prenze, Ginebra216, Sakura Daidouji, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, Ludmila y Luz.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, de verdad.**

**Eri.**


	3. Rock this party I

**South Lincoln Street**

**Rock this party I**

Me levanté como en cualquier día normal de mi vida. Me lavé la cara, me peiné y me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar porque mi estomago estaba torturándome. Pero nunca llegué al armario donde estaban las galletas porque mis ojos vieron _otra vez_ a _eso_ que hacía días que estaba pululando por **nuestra** casa **sin** permiso de **nadie** (excepto de Alice, pero no era la mayoría).

Jacob estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mirándome _como de costumbre_ mientras me preparaba el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días, Bella!- me dijo. Pero le ignoré. No merecía mi atención después de lo que hizo el otro día delante de Edward.

Jacob se había mudado, no, **acoplado** a nuestra casa porque Alice le había adoptado tras verlo dormir en el rellano de la entrada durante dos noches.

Me había seguido desde Forks y había montado una escena delante de Edward, quien muy amablemente me había acompañado a conseguir trabajo ese día; Jacob se presentó y dijo que era _mi novio_ cuando en realidad habíamos cortado cuando murió mi madre.

Tras eso discutimos, pero como no tenía lugar al que ir, le dije que como mucho se podía quedar en el rellano del piso, que **no** podía entrar en el piso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero como de costumbre, Alice hizo lo que le vino en gana, y como se llevaba bastante bien con él, le dijo que entrara. Aunque tanto yo como Rosalie estamos hartas de él, ella porque nunca lo ha aguantado y yo porque no para de seguirme por toda la casa e incluso cuando salgo de casa me sigue.

Si, estamos hablando de acoso puro y duro.

-¡Buenos días, Bella! –repitió, un poco más alto y más agudo que la otra vez.

Continué a mi bola sin hacerle caso. Esa era la nueva táctica: Rosalie y yo hacíamos como que no existía, a fin de que se fuera.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación secundada por un continuo 'buenos días' del chico hasta que cerré la puerta y él se dio por vencido. Por lo menos hasta que saliera otra vez de la habitación, el único lugar donde no entraba.

Faltaba media hora para irme a trabajar.

...

-Su vaso de agua –murmuré entre dientes sirviéndole el décimo vaso de agua del día, mientras oía unas risitas a mis espaldas de mis compañeras de trabajo.

Jacob se había plantado allí a primera hora y no se había largado. Llevaba gastados ya más de cuarenta dólares y temía tener que ser yo quien se los pagara al final.

Hacía cuatro días que hacía eso, desde que había llegado al piso, y las burlas de mis compañeros de trabajo empezaban a hacerse insoportables. El primer día se había plantado allí con un ramo de flores, el segundo con una caja de cincuenta bombones, el tercero con un oso de peluche del tamaño de una cabra y hoy, como si no tuviera ya bastante, con quince globos en forma de corazón.

Los había repartido entre toda la plantilla del restaurante y todavía sobraban tres.

-Tráeme una cámara de fotos –ordenó con una sonrisa pícara.

Levanté una ceja.

-¿Y para qué demonios quieres una cámara de fotos? Esto es un restaurante, por si todavía no te habías fijado –le repuse de malas maneras.

-Porque quiero hacerte una foto cuando llegue el violinista que he contratado para que te toque unas cuantas piezas mientras trabajas.

Ahogué un grito de desesperación y me encerré de nuevo en las cocinas, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que bebiera agua y se ahogara por accidente, mientras todos mis compañeros se reían como desesperados al tiempo que lo hacían algunos de los clientes.

Rebecca, la chica que hacía el mismo horario que yo, se acercó para animarme.

-Venga, tampoco es tan malo –me dijo, dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda-. No parece tan mal chico, y es muy guapo.

La fulminé con la mirada.

-No sigas –amenacé.

-Podrías darle una oportunidad, ¿no? El pobre se está esforzando.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. No pienso darle ninguna oportunidad porque ya la tuvo- y antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestarme yo ya me había levantado y había salido por la puerta trasera.

Eran mis diez minutos de descanso y, según la filosofía del jefe, nadie podía molestarme durante esos diez minutos.

La noche era oscura y fría, demasiado fría para la época, pero me despejó la mente.

El callejón daba a la carretera de una de las calles principales de Port Angeles y, durante mis ratos libres, me gustaba mirar pasar los coches. En concreto, me gustaba imaginar que veía un coche en concreto. Un volvo, para ser más exactos. Y, además, plateado.

Exactamente como el que acababa de pasar.

Me imaginaba que el conductor paraba allí, bajaba y me invitaba a entrar. Luego me llevaba a algún lugar fantástico.

Pero claro, diez minutos de fantasía no daban para más.

No había vuelto a hablar con Edward desde aquella vez. Todo por culpa de Jacob. Desde que le dijo a Edward que estábamos juntos, cosa que era mentira, Edward estaba más distante conmigo las pocas veces que nos veíamos. Esa era la principal razón por la que estaba tan enfadada con Jacob, porque había arruinado su oportunidad con Edward.

De pronto oí que alguien salía, era Rebecca que me llamaba porque por lo visto alguien preguntaba por mí. Tragué saliva. _'Seguro que es el violinista'_ pensé horrorizada. No quería que mis compañeros ni los clientes vieran tal espectáculo y yo tampoco pensaba aguantarlo, por lo que le dije a Rebecca que salía en un momento pero no tenía ninguna intención de ir.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Te he dicho que ahora voy, Rebecca- dije sin parar a ver quien era. Pero cuando alcé la vista y le vi delante de mí casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva. –Oh, lo siento- dije bajando la mirada y sonrojándome –pensé que eras...

-No importa-. Dijo cortándome. –no voy a robarte mucho tiempo, sólo he venido a darte esto- y me entregó un sobre blanco donde ponía _Para Bella_ –es una invitación a una fiesta que haremos en nuestro piso- explicó.

-Ah, genial. Gracias por invitarme- dije sonriéndole. Hubo un momento de silencio.

Quizás debía disculparme por lo de la noche anterior, pensé.

-Verás, Bella –se me adelantó-, siento mucho lo que sucedió hace unos días. No pensé que tuvieras novio. De haberlo sabido, yo jamás...

-No es mi novio –le corté furiosa.

Edward sonrió torciendo el gesto.

-Pues él cree que si.

Suspiré resignada antes de contarle, muy resumidamente la historia. Se mostró realmente interesado en lo que le contaba, así que me frustré cuando hube acabado.

-Bueno, había pensado en invitarlo a él también –explicó mostrándome un sobre donde ponía _Para el desconocido del piso de abajo_-, pero tras tu historia lo dejo a tu elección –me tendió el sobre.

-Ya puedes romperlo –murmuré por lo bajo.

Edward sonrió.

-Entonces, nos vemos este sábado en el piso. Dentro del sobre hay algunas indicaciones que debes seguir –explicó acercándose a la puerta-. Nos vemos.

...

'_Querida Bella;_

_Estás invitada a la fiesta de inauguración del piso de los hermanos Cullen, este próximo sábado a las doce de la noche._

_Hay tres normas que todos los invitados deben cumplir: Vestir ropa de etiqueta, los solteros de colores y los emparejados de negro; traer tu especialidad culinaria; y llevar una máscara durante toda la velada._

_Si no cumples una de las reglas te arrojaremos a la piscina comunitaria del edificio._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_E. Cullen, J. Cullen y E. Cullen'_

Suspiré aterrorizada.

¿Ropa de etiqueta? ¿De colores? ¿Una máscara?

La única cosa que se me podía antojar pasable era la especialidad culinaria, pero temía tener que cocinar también la de Alice y la de Rosalie.

Y no iba muy desencaminada, porque cuando llegué al piso, secundada por Jacob, para variar, me encontré a mis dos compañeras pegando gritos de emoción y con tal desorden de ropa por toda la saleta de estar que parecía un mercado donde regalaran ropa.

-Chicas, os propongo un trato –les anuncié nada más repararon en mi llegada-. Yo cocino tres platos, Rosalie que nos consiga tres vestidos y Alice hace tres máscaras.

Asintieron, pues al parecer ellas también habían pensado lo mismo.

Jacob, aunque me resultó agradable, no dijo nada durante toda la cena. Quizás le sabía mal que no le hubieran invitado a él.

...

El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Me despedí del trabajo y de Rebecca con muchos ánimos antes de dirigirme a casa, seguida por Jacob, quien estaba de un humor de perros.

-Sabes que todo esto no es más que un plan maléfico para que caigáis en sus redes –me explicó, en tono cómplice-. La rubia me da igual, pero tú y Alice me preocupáis.

Lo ignoré.

-Además, todavía tienes que aclararme el motivo por el cual me dejaste.

Me paré en seco en medio de la calle.

-Si era porque estabas deprimida y ya no lo estás, entonces podemos volver; sino, eso quiere decir que, simplemente me engañaste para cortar conmigo –me picó, parándose delante de mi-. Si es la última opción no tendré el menor remordimiento en volver a Forks y hacer que todo el mundo se entere de lo zorra que has sido, y estás siento –terminó, en tono malicioso.

Me mordí el labio inferior, molesta. Debía darle una respuesta correcta y precisa, para que esa noche me dejara en paz pensando en lo que le había dicho. Debía dolerle lo suficiente, por mucho que, en el fondo, me doliera también a mi.

-Mi madre ha muerto –empecé, en tono serio–. No pude pasar con ella los últimos años de su vida desde que me fui a Forks y no quise volver con ella antes, en parte, porque estaba contigo –eso le dolió–. Ahora ella no está, y yo no me pude despedir por mi _egoismo_ –soy una pobre víctima–. Simplemente quiero dejar atrás todo lo que me duela y me recuerde a ella, y si eso te implica a ti, te voy a olvidar.

Di en el blanco.

Jacob se quedó parado en medio de la calle y no me siguió cuando, con la cabeza gacha, reemprendí de nuevo mi camino hacia la felicidad.

…

El vestido que Rosalie me había proporcionado era quizás la cosa más bonita y escotada que jamás me había puesto.

Era de un color turquesa grisáceo, de cortes sobrios y largos, decorado con algunas lentejuelas transparentes que le hacían parecer las aguas de un pequeño pantano a medianos de verano.

El único problema era que llegaba hasta un palmo y medio por encima de la rodilla, y que pese a sus largas y anchas mangas el escote quedaba algo más arriba del ombligo por delante, y un poco más abajo por detrás.

A conjunto me había dejado unos zapatos suyos con un tacón vertiginoso y la factura de la modista.

Suspiré al ver el precio.

Al lado ponía _'no se puede devolver, aprovéchalo'_, por lo que no tuve otra opción. ¿Cuándo, sino en esa noche, me iba a poner aquello?

La máscara que me había preparado Alice iba a conjunto con el vestido. Era más bien un antifaz algo ancho, de terciopelo negro, donde ella había colocado estratégicamente distintas tiras del mismo color que el vestido y lentejuelas.

Al lado de la máscara había otra nota, esta vez de Alice.

'_Luego te peinaré un precioso moño, he salido a buscar unas horquillas.'_

Suspiré resignada y me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar unos buenos platos, a la altura de aquel vestido y aquella máscara.

…

Emmett nos abrió la puerta, con un smoquing azul marino y una máscara peluda que recordaba a un oso.

–Te queda muy bien –le dijo Alice, sonriente con una máscara plateada y un vestido blanco, pero el aludido sólo tenía ojos para Rosalie, con su vestidazo rojo y una mascara veneciana a conjunto.

Había más gente aparte de los Cullen en el apartamento, y me sorprendí de haber pensado que estaríamos únicamente ellos y nosotras. Busqué rápidamente por aquel lugar a cierta persona en particular, y me sentí cada vez más ridícula al ver que había, entre la treintena de asistentes, unas esculturales mujeres que, aún con el rostro tapado, deducí que también serían muy guapas.

Noté como enrojecía debajo de mi máscara, y me sentí incómoda en aquel vestido despampanante que, sin lugar a dudas, no me debía quedar como al resto de chicas del lugar.

Rosalie se alejó al ver a Jasper, con un smoquing azul celeste y una máscara de plumas violetas, cerca del minibar que había en una de las esquinas de la sala; Emmett la siguió embobado y Alice hizo lo mismo sin darse cuenta del detalle.

Me quedé sola sin terminar de entrar en el salón y sin saber bien qué hacer. Cuando una muchacha despampanante de esas pasó por mi lado, le paré sin saber bien qué preguntarle.

-¿Si? –inquirió, en un tono algo molesto.

-Donde… -empecé, sin saber bien qué decir-. ¿Dónde está el baño?

Me señaló una puerta en la penumbra del pasillo, y hacia allí me dirigí algo vacilante. Pude ver algo de luz por debajo de la puerta y llamé antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con alguna sorpresa.

-¡Un momento! –repuso una conocida voz desde el interior.

Me quedé helada en el lugar. Si volvía por donde había venido estaría a solas, y no había nada de malo en cruzarme con Edward en el baño, ¿no?

La puerta se abrió. Iba vestido de negro, y su máscara plateada brillaba como miles de estrellas. Si estaba helada, dejé de estarlo hasta encenderme por completo. ¡Cielo santísimo!

Lo siguiente sucedió de forma precipitada.

Me agarró de una mano con delicadeza y tiró de mi hacia dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta enseguida. Acto seguido, me acorraló contra la misma entre sus brazos y se acercó peligrosamente.

-Bella… -susurró a mi oído.

Mi respiración se había acelerado por segundos, y mi corazón bombeaba la sangre hacia mis mejillas haciéndolas arder.

Su nariz rozó la mía y, de pronto…

…

_¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!_

_Siento muchísimo no haber dado señales de vida en UN MONTÓN de tiempo, pero he estado muy liada entre el cambio de piso y la universidad. Ahora, que empezaré vacaciones (más o menos entre finales de enero e inicios de febrero) prometo ponerme al día. Y este es el primer paso._

_¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Espero que el capítulo haya merecido la espera!_

_Gracias mil a Sakura Daidouji, Rei Hino Cullen, Ginebra216, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, tatty1, MimI-CulLen, Alezti, Lady .S-Girl, Driana Prenze, Sol y xxconchixx._

_¡Besos!_


	4. Rock this party II

**South Lincoln Street**

**Rock this party II**

Lo siguiente sucedió de forma precipitada.

Me agarró de una mano con delicadeza y tiró de mí hacia dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta enseguida. Acto seguido, me acorraló contra la misma entre sus brazos y se acercó peligrosamente.

-Bella… -susurró a mi oído.

Mi respiración se había acelerado por segundos, y mi corazón bombeaba la sangre hacia mis mejillas haciéndolas arder.

Su nariz rozó la mía y, de pronto…

Las narices chocaron la una con la otra y los labios se juntaron con fuerza. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda cuando me acorraló todavía más contra la puerta de entrada. Se me había cortado la respiración pero no le di importancia.

Me permití el lujo de acariciarle la espalda y pareció gustarle lo suyo, así que seguí subiendo por encima del cuello de la camisa, por su nuca. Su piel era tan suave que pensé que iba a derretirse entre mis dedos.

Su mano subió por mi muslo, levantando levemente la falda del vestido en su trayecto.

El beso siguió, para mi gusto, mientras sus brazos seguían rodeándome y mi mente volaba diez mil kilómetros por encima de mi cabeza.

Y sucedió la cosa más triste del mundo: me mareé por culpa de no respirar. Palidecí y me caí inconsciente al suelo.

…

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando, finalmente, desperté. Estaba en una habitación que no conocía, en la cama más cómoda del mundo, y alguien me había quitado los zapatos y la máscara del disfraz. Me costó un poco recordar qué me había pasado, y tardé todavía más en sobreponerme a la sensación que me invadió al recordar aquel beso. ¡Había sido el mejor beso de mi vida, sin lugar a dudas!

Reconocí el olor que desprendían esas sábanas, y me imaginé que él estaba tumbado a mi lado. Quería impregnarme de ese olor y grabarlo con fuego en mi mente para toda la eternidad. ¡Dios! ¡Me estaba volviendo realmente loca!

Me volteé en la cama, buscando una posición mejor, y choqué contra algo.

-¡Ay! –exclamé, mosqueada. Aunque todo cabreo desapareció cuando me encontré con él tumbado a mi lado. ¡Demonios!

Se había despertado con la pequeña colisión y me sonreía. En la habitación apenas entraba luz por la ventana, y no se oía más ruido que el de nuestra respiración, así que pude adivinar con claridad su leve risita al observar mi cara de estupefacción ante aquella situación.

Me aparté bruscamente de él, como si yo fuera algún tipo de sustancia corrosiva o tóxica que pudiera mancillar aquella habitación y aquella cama al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. Me sentí tensa ante la situación, aunque en el fondo me gustara estar en su mismo lecho.

-No te preocupes, llevas cuatro horas yendo de arriba para abajo –me explicó.

Enrojecí hasta la punta de las orejas. ¿Cuatro horas durmiendo con él? Si por lo menos hubiéramos aprovechado más el tiempo…

Me quité de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos y me levanté. Comprobé horrorizada que alguien me había quitado también el vestido, así que me tapé lo más rápido que pude con las sábanas otra vez. Él volvió a reírse.

-Sepas que no he mirado –dijo, para tranquilizarme-. Alice te quitó la ropa para que pudieras dormir mejor. Te desmayaste y a Rosalie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de darte Whisky para que despertaras. Cuando lo hiciste, eras la más borracha de la fiesta, así que tu pequeña amiga te trajo aquí para que durmieras un poco. Y luego se te olvidaron.

_Se me olvidaron_, como si yo fuera un perro o algo peor. Aunque, quizás, conociendo a mis compañeras de piso, aquello no había sido otra cosa más que un pequeño chanchullo para que pudiera quedarme en el piso.

-Sé que eres una chica decente, Bella –continuó él-. Quiero que sepas que no me he aprovechado de que dormías.

Enrojecí de nuevo, y me escondí entre las sábanas. Todo se volvió oscuro, y allí el olor era todavía más intenso. Edward se metió debajo de las sábanas también, lo noté por el movimiento que hizo. Me buscó a través de las telas hasta que encontró mi cintura y tiró hacia él.

-Me gustas, Bella –siguió, apoyando el lado de su cara encima de la mía-. Desde el primer día en que te vi. Esta noche no va a pasar nada que tú no quieras que pase.

Pero decididamente, yo quería que pasara todo lo que podía pasar.

…

Cuando desperté, el sol entraba por la ventana semiabierta. Estaba sola, pero encima de la mesilla de noche había una bandeja con un par de tostadas con queso y un poco de agua. También había un sobre con una nota: se había tenido que ir a trabajar.

Me levanté y me vestí. El vestidito de Rosalie quedaba todavía más extremado con las luces del día, así que recé para no encontrarme con nadie en el trayecto que había hasta el piso inferior.

Noté como me costaba un poco andar y juntar las piernas. Me morí de vergüenza allí mismo.

-¡Vaya nochecita os habéis pegado, Bella! –me gritó Emmett, grandullón como él sólo, desde la cocina.

Si, aunque parezca imposible, el tono de mi piel fue haciéndose todavía más rojo, y empecé a sentirme mareada. Le contesté algo ininteligible a Emmett y continué mi torturado trayecto hasta el piso de abajo, sin sospechar que me encontraría con un furioso muchacho esperándome para echarme una buena bronca.

…

Jacob había sido de la más sutil. Al parecer, según él, todo el vecindario me habría oído gritar 'Edward' a pulmón repetidas veces. Genial, pensé. Lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Edward sobre lo que había pasado la ultima noche para evitar que pensara que yo era una fresca.

Cuando conseguí zafarme de mi ex (con un "_Estos chicos no tienen buenas intenciones, y te lo voy a demostrar_" por su parte), llamé a mi vecino.

-¿Sí? –repuso su melodiosa voz.

-Edward, soy Bella –le dije, notando como mi corazón se aceleraba por momentos-. Verás, yo…

Él soltó una risita que me cortó. ¿Por qué se reía?

-No te preocupes, hablé con tu jefe esta mañana, y no se va a enfadar –me explico.

¡El trabajo! Se me había olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan estúpida? ¡No había ido a trabajar! Al parecer, la noche loca me había dejado de lo más atontada. Aunque no me hubiera sabido mal que mi jefe me hubiera despedido, si era a aquel precio.

-Quedamos esta noche para ir a cenar, ¿Te parece bien? Vístete elegante, ¿De acuerdo? Te cuelgo que tengo trabajo –me dijo de carretilla, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Me había quedado pasmada. ¿Cena? ¿Elegante? ¿Para qué?

…

-Claramente, le gustas mucho –soltó Alice, finalmente, mientras rebuscaba en su armario algún complemento que pudiera quedar acorde con el vestido azul marino que me había prestado Rosalie horas antes.

-Imagino que debo gustarle –repuse molesta-. Sino no se habría… Bueno, ya me entiendes…

-Claro que sí, cielo –continuó ella-. Pero debes tener una cosa clara: Que le gustes no quiere decir que quiera algo serio contigo, ¿Eso lo tienes claro, no?

Me senté en la cama. Me había pasado todo el día pensando en eso. Lo cierto es que debía reconocer que empezaba a gustarme ese chico. Demasiado, quizás. ¿Cómo podía no imaginarme que él quería algo serio conmigo?

¡Me iba a volver loca!

-¿Sabes? Cuando tú te fuiste a dormir la mona –empezó Alice-, Jasper vino a tirarme los tejos.

Me quedé sorprendida ante esa nueva información. Alice iba directa a por Emmett, y ahora resultaba que era el otro el quien iba a por ella. A Rosalie no debería haberle gustado mucho.

-¿Y Rose? –quise saber, con curiosidad.

Alice soltó una risita irónica.

-Se pasó la noche morreándose con Emmett –murmuró, algo rencorosa.

Al parecer, era a Alice a quien no le había gustado mucho ese intercambio de parejas.

-Vaya –murmuré.

De pronto, alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. Las dos nos miramos desconcertadas. ¿Quién demonios hacía eso? Alice fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, dando saltitos de bailarina.

Tuve un mal presentimiento.

-¡Hola Jacob!

¿Por qué no podía tener esa suerte cuando iba a comprar décimos de lotería?

El muchacho vino corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, y abrió la puerta sin llamar. Yo, que me estaba quitando el vestido de gala cuando empecé a hablar con Alice, me tapé rápidamente.

-¡Jake! –me quejé.

Él se volvió de espaldas a mí. Parecía alterado por algo, y me temí cualquier desgracia.

-¿Qué pasa, Jake? –quise saber, una vez puesto el vestido de nuevo.

Jacob se volteó hacia mi, realmente nervioso.

-Es tu padre, Bella. Mi padre me ha llamado; al parecer, ha tenido un accidente.

Se me cortó la respiración. Charlie.

Miré a Alice unos instantes, antes de cambiarme de ropa (esta vez sin importarme que Jacob estuviera allí) y salir corriendo del apartamento para coger un taxi que me llevara a Forks.

Adiós a la cita con Edward.

…

_¡Hola! Sé que este capítulo es muy cortito, y pido perdón por la tardanza, pero se me estropeó el PC y no quise actualizar hasta saber si había recuperado o no los documentos (los recuperé). _

_Espero que os haya gustado el fic, de verdad._

_En breve (puede que mañana como muy tarde) voy a colgar un nuevo fic llamado 'Soy Bella Swan'. ¡Espero veros por allí!_

_Un beso muy fuerte,_

_Eri._


	5. La promesa

**South Lincoln Street**

**La promesa**

El taxi nos llevó a ambos directamente al hospital de Forks. Allí nos encontramos con Sue Clearwater, la novia de mi padre, realmente compungida, quien nos acompañó hacia la habitación de Charlie, contándonos lo que había sucedido.

-Hubo un accidente en la carretera de La Push –explicaba entre sollozos-. Él quiso ayudar a los del vehículo que habían quedado atrapados, y llegó otro coche. Era de madrugada, estaban a la salida de una curva… ¡No pudieron frenar a tiempo!

Charlie estaba envuelto en tubos y aparatos extraños. Le habían colocado un respirador para que pudiera respirar, pero parecía que le costaba demasiado.

-No puede hablar –explicó Sue-. Pero se ha pasado la noche murmurando algo parecido a tu nombre. He deducido que quería hablar contigo, y por eso he mandado a Jacob a buscarte –continuó compungida.

Asentí sin saber qué hacia. Ver a mi padre de ese modo me estaba rompiendo el corazón. Iba a romper a llorar de un momento a otro.

El fuerte brazo de Jacob me rodeó y me apretó a él con fuerza.

-¿Puedo… puedo entrar a hablar con él? –le pregunté a Sue. Ella asintió, y me abrió la puerta de la pequeña salita de la UCI.

Charle abrió los ojos al oír el ruido de la puerta, y pude adivinar el intento de sonrisa por la forma en que se entrecerraron sus ojos. Estaba contento de vernos allí, y todavía más de vernos tan juntos. Para Charlie, Jacob siempre había sido mi hombre ideal, y nunca iba a haber nadie mejor que él. No tenía ningún inconveniente en que pensara aquello en esos momentos.

-Hola, papá –le saludé, sentándome a su lado-. Menudo susto nos has dado, ¿eh? –bromeé, intentando disimular las lágrimas.

Charlie intentó sonreír de nuevo, y yo me puse todavía más triste.

-A ver, papá. ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría de este mundo? –bromeé, esperando que me pidiera algo no muy difícil de cumplir, porque fuera lo que fuese, iba a hacerlo.

Mi padre levantó el dedo índice con apenas fuerzas y nos señaló a Jacob y a mí.

-Hemos hecho las paces –mentí-. Voy a volver a Forks en cuanto deje el trabajo en Port Angeles y las chicas encuentren una nueva compañera.

Jacob me fulminó con la mirada tan disimuladamente como pudo. Al parecer, no entendía que le estaba dando a mi padre la única felicidad que le podía proporcionar. Tanto si se lo creía como si no, en sus ojos brillaba la placidez de las buenas noticias.

-De hecho, cuando Sue nos llamó, Bella estaba diciéndome que quería ir a vivir conmigo en La Push –añadió Jacob quien, al final, había entendido de qué iba todo.

Me acerqué a mi padre y para hablarle sin que Jacob nos oyera.

-Papá, no te estoy engañando. Te prometo que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. Pero debes salir de esta para poder verlo. Yo ya te lo he prometido, ahora sólo faltas tú.

…

No nos dejaron quedar en la UCI para velar a mi padre. Sólo se pudo quedar Sue, y no tuve el valor de oponerme. ¿Acaso no querría estar yo con la persona a quien más amaba si se estaba muriendo?

Jacob y yo fuimos a mi antigua casa a pasar la noche. Como Charlie y Sue habían vivido los últimos meses entre La Push y Forks, el hogar estaba un dando desordenado.

Fui hacia la cocina para preparar algo para Jacob, pero él insistió en que me fuera a dormir. Ya iba a cocinarse algo o, si yo iba a estar más tranquila, iba a encargar una pizza a domicilio.

Me dirigí hacia el piso de arriba, sin pararme en mi habitación. Me instalé en el dormitorio de Charlie, y me tumbé en la cama. En esa habitación había dormido mi padre, había dormido mi madre. Y los dos estaban apunto de reencontrarse de nuevo.

Me metí entre las sábanas, sin cambiarme de ropa ni sacarme los zapatos, y me quedé agotada del cansancio.

…

El primer recuerdo que tenía de Forks, de mi casa y de mis padres, era de cuando tenía unos tres años. No sé si era real, o era porque me lo habían contado millones de veces.

Era mi cumpleaños, y mis padres habían invitado a los abuelos (tanto los paternos como los maternos), y a distintos chicos del barrio de mi edad (entre ellos Jacob y sus hermanas, Rachel y Rebecca). Contrataron también a un payaso para que animara la fiesta un rato, y nos hizo globos en formas de animales a todos.

Ese día había pasado a la historia como _el día en que supimos que ibas a ser tan patosa como nosotros_, me había dicho mi madre, cuando ya era algo más mayor y sabía que no podían afectarme tanto esas palabras; más que nada, porque yo misma ya me había dado cuenta de eso.

Cuando la abuela Mary trajo el pastel, preparado de forma casera y muy elaborado, corrí hacia él desde el comedor.

No había absolutamente nada en el suelo que pudiera haberme hecho tropezar, pero eso no impidió que sucediera. Choqué contra la abuela Mary, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, tirando el espectacular pastel contra la pared.

No hubo otro remedio que repintar las paredes del comedor, porque las manchas de chocolate no parecían dispuestas a irse ni con ácido sulfúrico.

…

-¡Ya no puedo más! –gritó mi madre, levantándose de la mesa del comedor y yendo hacia la saleta de estar. Agarró el enchufe del televisor y lo desenchufó de la corriente-. ¡Te estoy hablando! –rugió Renée.

Yo estaba en la cocina, tenía diez años, y me había quedado con la cuchara a dos centímetros de la boca abierta, sin moverme. Mi madre nunca perdía la paciencia de ese modo.

-¡Estoy harta! –continuó Renée.

Charlie no se había movido del sofá.

-Es la final –murmuró, refiriéndose al partido-. Llevo despierto desde las cuatro de la madrugada, he tenido un día mucho más duro que el tuyo. Sólo quiero mirar el partido e irme a dormir.

Pareció que eso hacía que Renée se enfadara todavía más, si era posible.

Mi madre salió de la saleta de estar, entró en la cocina y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego, agarró su chaqueta, las llaves del coche, y se fue.

Por la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté y estaba sola en casa. Mi padre se había ido a trabajar y no había ni rastro de mi madre. Me vestí con lo que encontré por el armario y me preparó una pizza en el microondas para comer algo.

Luego cogí mi bicicleta y me fuí a La Push a jugar con Jacob. Cuando volví, por la noche, mi padre estaba llamando a sus abuelos maternos para saber si sabían algo de Renée. Fue entonces cuando entendí que mi madre no iba a volver a Forks.

Semanas más tarde recibimos un sobre de mi madre. En él había una carta para mí y los papeles del divorcio para Charlie. Mi madre se había mudado a Phoenix. Acordaron que Bella iría a pasar las Navidades con ella, así no perdería los amigos del colegio en Forks.

…

El accidente de avión había aparecido en todas las noticias.

El aparato había caído al mar sin que nadie supiera porqué. Todavía no lo sabían, y de vez en cuanto encontraban algún rastro del aparato.

Nunca encontraron el cuerpo de ninguno de los pasajeros.

Me había sentido realmente mal, porque no había ido a visitar a Renée por Semana Santa. Había preferido irme con Jacob y los demás chicos de La Push de viaje, en lugar de ir a Jacksonville con mi madre y su nuevo marido.

Jamás iba a perdonármelo.

…

El timbre del teléfono sonaba insistente en la cocina. Me desperté pero no me pude levantar. Sabía perfectamente que era Sue quien llamaba, y que no era para contarnos ninguna buena noticia.

En el piso de abajo fue Jacob quien se levantó. Seguramente habría estado durmiendo en la saleta de estar, en el sofá.

-¿Sue? –preguntó. Había pensado lo mismo que yo-. Se lo diré –colgó el teléfono.

Tardaría en subir. Seguramente, dudoso de si estaría despierta o durmiendo, de si era mejor dejarme descansar antes de darme las malas noticias. Lo llamé, por su nombre, para que subiera. La figura de Jacob se recortó contra la luz del pasillo. Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Me pasó la mano por el cabello, meciéndome cariñosamente.

-Ha llamado Sue –me dijo, en un susurro.

No le dejé terminar, porque me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas y eché a llorar desconsoladamente. Me había quedado sola, completamente sola. No tenía abuelos, no tenía tíos, no tenía padres ni hermanos. Estaba sola en el mundo, la única Swan de mi familía.

-Bella, Bella–murmuró Jacob en mi oído, como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento-. No ha pasado nada. Sue dice que han encontrado un donante de órganos. Los médicos creen que podrá salvarse –terminó con una sonrisa.

Se me paró el corazón de alegría.

…

Pasó un mes más todavía antes de que Charlie saliera del hospital. Viví en mi antigua casa de Forks, junto con Jacob, quien no me había dejado sola en ningún momento, aunque las cosas iban a mejor.

Instalaron a Charlie en la casa de Sue Clearwater, y fuí a visitarlo nada más supe que ya estaba todo listo en La Push.

-Hola, papá –le saludé alegremente, sentándome a su lado. Su aspecto había mejorado mucho desde que lo vi el primer día en el hospital.

-Hola –murmuró él como pudo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Le estuve explicando cómo había pasado las últimas semanas en Forks con Jacob. A medida que iba hablando, mi padre parecía cada vez más feliz. Llamaron a la puerta y entró Sue, con la comida especial para Charlie.

-Mejor os dejo –me excusé, levantándome.

Mi padre me hizo un gesto para que me esperara.

-Busca en el armario de mi habitación. Una caja blanca de cartón –añadió, guiñándome el ojo-. Creo que vas a necesitarlo pronto.

Me despidí de ambos, muerta de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Charlie quería decir.

…

-¿Bella? –inquirió Jacob, desde el piso de abajo. Hacía rato que la había subido a buscar no-sé-qué y no le había dicho nada más. Subió para buscarma, y me encontró sentada en la cama de mi padre, con una caja en la falda y la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Jacob, extrañado.

Saqué de la caja un hermoso vestido de novia. Jacob lo reconoció: era el que mi madre había llevado cuando se casó con mi padre, estaba en una gran fotografía en la saleta de estar.

-Mi padre cree que nos vamos a casar –susurré.

Jacob abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir.

-Se lo prometí.

…

_¡Hola! _

_Siento la tardanza, pero aquí estoy =)_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y os animo a pasaros por mi otro fic 'Soy Bella Swan'. _

_Un besazo enorme,_

_Eri._


	6. El gran sacrificio de Bella

**South Lincoln Street**

**El gran sacrificio de Bella**

Los preparativos para la boda estaban apunto, y yo cada vez tenía las cosas menos claras.

Me había escondido en la azotea de la casa, donde sabía que nadie iba a buscarme. No quería hablar con nadie mientras decidía si me daba a la fuga o no. Vale, sí, era la opción más cobarde, ¿Y qué? Probablemente iba a romperle el corazón a mi padre, ¿Pero no tenía derecho a vivir mi vida?

Hacía ya medio año del accidente de mi padre y, a medida que se había ido recuperando, su objetivo fue casarme. Verme casada, mejor dicho. Y tanto Jacob como yo habíamos tenido que aceptar, porque el doctor nos avisó que todavía estaba débil como para recibir noticias bruscas; y estaba convencida de que si mi padre se había recuperado era única y exclusivamente por mi promesa.

No tenían escapatoria.

Mientras mi padre se recuperaba, evité ir a visitar a Alice y a Rosalie. Sabía que si volvía a Port Angeles, al apartamento de South Lincoln Street, me vería tentada de visitar a mi vecino. La otra norma que me apliqué fue hablar de él como el vecino.

No había vuelto a hablar con él desde que lo dejé plantado en la cita, pero Alice y Rosalie me habían contado que tenía una nueva novia. No es que yo hubiera llegado a tener nada oficial con aquel chico, pero me gustaba realmente, y creía que podía tener esa posibilidad con él…

… desvanecida para siempre, ahora.

Oí como alguien abría la trampilla de la azotea y, segundos más tarde, la cabeza de Jacob asomó por el hueco, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por lo menos mi gran sacrificio hacía felices a muchas personas, pensé.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba? –preguntó mi prometido, sentándose a mi lado.

En verdad me había estado entreteniendo mirando fotografías mías de cuando era pequeña, con mi amiga Ángela (a quien vería próximamente en la boda). En muchas de ellas salían mis padres, antes del divorcio, o jugaba con Ángela, alegremente.

Añoraba esos tiempos. Si las cosas hubieron sido distintas…

-Bella –me llamó Jacob-, sé que te lo he preguntado millones de veces pero… ¿Estás segura de que te quieres casar? Todavía puedes dar marcha atrás.

¡Cuántas veces había pensado en dar marcha atrás! Huir, volver a Port Angeles, recuperar mi trabajo, recuperar mi anterior vida, saber qué hubiera podido pasar con ese chico del piso de arriba…

Durante seis meses había intentado amar a Jake. Nos habíamos besado, habíamos hecho todo lo que, según el sacerdote, no debíamos hacer hasta estar casados; él quería demostrarme que podíamos ser felices, y yo quería demostrarme lo mismo. Pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba funcionando, que todo se había forzado demasiado, y que había sido más feliz en épocas anteriores.

-Me quiero casar –concluí yo. Sólo lo hacía por mi padre.

Sabía que Jake había madurado, que no iba a dejarme nunca, que jamás me haría daño a propósito. Pero también sabía que iba a pasarme la vida preguntándome cómo hubiera sido todo si no le hubiera hecho esa promesa a mi padre.

Jacob me dio un beso, para animarme.

Le sonreí, aunque interiormente lloraba.

…

Faltaban pocos minutos para que tuviera que salir delante de todos los invitados, cruzar la iglesia de Forks, y desposarme con Jacob. Estaba tan pálida como el vestido y le había pedido a Ángela, Rosie y Alice, quienes habían ido allí para ayudarme, que me dejaran sola unos minutos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Bella, ya está todo preparado –anunció Charlie. Se podía ver la sonrisa de su padre incluso desde detrás de la puerta.

No iba a huir y a dejar mal a toda su familia, a los invitados, y a Jacob.

Abrí la puerta a mi padre, quien se quedó maravillado al verme con el vestido de mamá. Sonrió, sin decirme nada más, y me dio un beso en la frente. Supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque no fuera de mi agrado.

No iba a encontrar nunca nadie mejor que Jacob, me repetía.

-Todo apunto –le dije a mi padre, tomándolo del brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia el altar.

Empezó a sonar la música, pero no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Sólo veía a mi prometido, vestido con un esmoquin negro, quien me sonreía mostrándome toda la blancura de sus dientes.

No iba a encontrar nunca nadie mejor que Jacob, me repetí de nuevo.

Habíamos llegado ya delante del altar, y él me miraba con esa sempiterna sonrisa. El cura había empezado a hablar, pero en mi mente todo se había vuelto silencioso. No oía nada ni nadie, y todo pasaba como una película delante de mis ojos.

Conecté cuando llegamos a las palabras clave.

-Jacob Black –dijo el cura-, ¿Quieres a esta mujer, Isabella Swan, como legítima esposa?

Jacob se volteó hacia mí y…

Vi el desconcierto en sus ojos. Estaba tan asustado como yo, o quizás más. Me agarró de la mano, y ambos corrimos en dirección opuesta al altar, ante el asombro de los presentes, hasta que nos encontramos en un lugar alejado de todas las miradas.

-¿De verdad quieres esto? –me preguntó, asustado.

Yo asentí. Había tomado la decisión, no quería que ahora él tuviera dudas.

-Bella, si quieres podemos irnos, dejarlo para más adelante, no hacerlo nunca –explicó él.

Me acerqué a Jacob y lo besé. No había vuelta atrás.

-Intentémoslo –le expliqué-. No creo que vaya a encontrar nadie mejor para mí, pero debemos intentarlo. Si no funciona, siempre podemos volver atrás, pero ahora no es el momento.

Parecía mucho más tranquilo.

Ambos salimos de nuevo en dirección al altar, ante las miradas tranquilas de nuestros familiares. Íbamos cogidos de la mano, y subimos juntos.

Fuese lo que fuera que hubiera podido pasar con el vecino de arriba, él tampoco había ido a buscarme, ni se había interesado por mí. Además tenía una nueva novia.

-La respuesta es sí –contestó Jacob.

El cura se volteó hacia mí.

-Isabella Swan –me dijo-, ¿Quieres a este hombre, Jacob Black, como legítimo esposo?

Lo miré, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí.

Él me agarró y me dio un beso, antes de que el cura pudiera seguir hablando.

…

Había pasado tres meses desde la boda cuando recibí esa maldita carta. Nos habíamos mudado en una pequeña casita que había en las afueras de Forks: lo único que nos podíamos permitir. Poca gente sabía que vivíamos allí, así que no tardé en imaginar que había sido cosa de Alice.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? –le chillé a mi amiga, realmente enfadada.

Al otro lado del auricular, Alice no repuso absolutamente nada. Tomé aire, mientras intentaba tranquilizarme. Jacob iba a regresar en cualquier momento, iba a encontrarme cabreada, y lo último que quería era que viera la maldita carta.

-Yo, verás… -repuso Alice-. Nunca imaginé…

Había releído las primeras palabras de la carta y me había vuelto a enfadar.

-¡Cállate! –le rugí-. ¡¿Sabes?! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti!

Noté como mi amiga se sentía mal. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero no podía encontrar a otro culpable. Alguien le agarró el teléfono, y no tardé en oír la voz de Rosalie.

-Bella, no te pongas así –me reprochó-, Alice no lo hizo con mala intención…

Gruñí.

-Podías haberla parado –le exigí a Rosalie. Ella me iba a responder-. ¡Si lo no sabías podrías haberme avisado!

Rosalie me colgó.

Me senté en la silla de la cocina. Suspiré y agarré la carta de nuevo.

"_Querida Bella,_

_Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, ¿nueve meses? Alice y Rosalie me han contado todo acerca de ti, pero no sé si sabes de mí. De todos modos, eso no es lo más importante._

_Pero debo confesarte una cosa, para poder seguir con mi vida: te engañé. Desde el primer día te estuve engañando para poderme acostar contigo. Esa noche quería contártelo todo, pero no apareciste. _

_Te preguntarás, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Me han hecho lo mismo. Conocí a una joven, no entraré en detalles: cuando me hube enamorado de ella descubrí que sólo se había acercado a mi para conseguir mi dinero. Entonces me acordé de ti, y lo de que estuve apunto de hacerte. Por eso quería pedirte perdón._

_No sé si vas a saber querer de mi, pero me gustaría saber tu respuesta,_

_Edward C."_

¡Maldito bastardo!

¿Por qué me había contado todo eso? ¿De verdad era necesario? ¡¿De verdad?! ¿No hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera sido feliz en la ignorancia?

Había estado apunto de no casarme con Jacob para ir a por él, había estado apunto de romperle el corazón a mi padre para descubrir qué hubiera pasado con Edward, ¡Y ahora me salía con esas!

Arrugué la carta y la lancé a la basura. Cogí un pedazo de papel que había por ahí, y escribí una respuesta.

"_No quiero saber nada más de ti. Nunca me llames, ni me mandes ningún mensaje más. Para mí no has existido, ni existes, ni existirás nunca."_

Y preparé la carta para mandarla al día siguiente. Luego, fui a preparar la cena. Faltaba media hora para que Jacob regresara del trabajo, y no quería que pensara que nada raro había sucedido. Preparé su plato favorito, pensando en cómo animarme.

Pero pasaron tres horas, y Jacob no regresó.

Cuando llegó, me dijo que había tenido problemas en comisaría. Y eso fue repitiéndose cada semana, primero un día, y después dos días. Tres días, y hasta cuatro. Y cada vez más tarde.

Me llevó mucho tiempo entender que tenía un lío con su compañera de trabajo. Con Leah Clearwater. Y me quedé tan bloqueada que no supe cómo reaccionar.

Había arruinado mi vida.

…

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Imagino que nadie se esperaba todo esto. La verdad es que este es el penúltimo capítulo, ahora sólo queda el epílogo, aunque sé que el epilogo os va a buscar. _

_Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, os lo agradezco muchísimo._

_Me gustaría, además, informar de mi próximo fic: _Mi ex.

_Lo empezaré a colgar esta semana o la próxima pero, para ir haciendo bocado, os dejo aquí el summary: _

Cuando un ex te llama, después de varios años sin saber de él, sólo puede ser por tres razones: 1. Quiere recordarte lo bien que le va todo sin ti. 2. Quiere que acostarse contigo. 3. Quiere volver contigo. ¿Por qué motivo la habría llamado Edward?

_Espero veros también por allí cuando llegue el momento =D_

_Bueno, espero vuestra opinión._

_Eri._


	7. Epílogo

**South Lincoln Street**

**Epílogo**

Mi relación con Jacob había terminado un año y medio atrás, cuando recibí una invitación de Alice en mi apartamento de Seattle. Se casaba, y quería que fuera a su boda.

Me sentí realmente extraña en el momento en que leí su nombre en el sobre. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que nos enfadamos, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo había podido conseguir mi dirección.

La relación con Jacob terminó dos semanas después de la muerte de mi padre, por culpa de un paro cardíaco. Él se largó con Leah y yo me largué de Forks. Me había mandado un par de e-mails, para saber qué se había hecho de mí, y si yo estaba bien o mal, pero nunca le contestaba. Ni iba a hacerlo.

Él también me había engañado, como todos los hombres de mi vida. No quería saber nada más de ellos.

Alice me citó en nuestro antiguo apartamento. Al parecer, ella se había quedado con él, para vivir allí con su futuro marido quien era, ni más ni menos, que Jasper Cullen. Encajé la mano con ambos, con una amplia sonrisa. Nada más ver el rostro de Alice me había acordado de los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntas en tiempos anteriores. No hizo falta decir nada para arreglar las cosas.

No vi a Rosalie hasta el día de la ceremonia. Al parecer, ella estaba enrollada con el hermano mayor de los Cullen, Emmett, pero de momento no pensaban en bodas.

-Edward llegará tarde –escuché cómo se decían los dos hermanos.

Debía reconocer que un aliciente para asistir a esa boda había sido, sin duda, la posibilidad de reencontrarme con Edward Cullen. En esos momentos sí que tenía ganas de decirle cuatro cosas, pero me esperaría hasta que pasara la boda.

El rey de Roma no hizo acto de presencia hasta el banquete. Entró y se dirigió hacia su hermano y su cuñada para felicitarlos, y luego, en lugar de sentarse en la mesa de los familiares, vino hacia mí. No sé si me vio cuando entró o le habían dicho en qué mesa estaba, pero en su rostro había la huella del arrepentimiento.

¿Todavía?

En sus ojos había algo distinto. Algo había cambiado en él, no me quedó duda alguna. Edward Cullen era una persona totalmente distinta a la que había conocido.

-¿Te apetece si retomamos las cosas por donde las dejamos y seguimos con esa cita que teníamos planeada? –me preguntó, pícaro, al oído.

Sonreí.

Quizás no había cambiado tanto, pensé.

Esperamos a que los novios se fueran del restaurante para desaparecer entre los invitados, y nuestra supuesta cita con ropas elegantes se realizó finalmente, varios años más tarde, en el armario de las escobas de un hotel de Seattle.

Y la cosa no terminó allí, desde luego, pero eso es ya otra historia.

**Fin**

_Sí, lo sé, muy corto y muy loco el fic. Pero es que en ningún momento pensaba hacer nada épico, jaja. Me planteé un poco como iba a ser la vida de Bella un poco distinto, pero creo que son cosas que pueden suceder, ¿no?_

_Puede que algún día decida darle una seguna parte. De momento, ese no es mi plan, pero creo que no le iría nada mal hacerla. Aunque como ya he dicho, quería escribir algo corto y simple. A causa B, y cuando C se mete por medio, aparece D. Jajaja. _

_Agradecer un montón todo el apoyo, esto no hubiera sido posible sin vuestra constancia. _

_¡Espero veros por algún otro fic! =D_

_Eri._


End file.
